1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a power supply, an electronic device including the same, and a power supply method thereof, and more particularly to a power supply which can provide variable voltages to respective constituent elements of an electronic device according to load states of the respective constituent elements, the electronic device including the power supply, and a power supply method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the repeated development of portable electronic devices, mobility has been emphasized, and battery use time is an important factor to users.
In order to achieve improvement of battery use time of a portable electronic device, manufacturers have greatly been concerned about low-power design based on power management functions of respective constituent elements.
In the existing, conventional portable electronic device, however, fixed voltages are supplied to the respective constituent elements of the electronic device, and thus it is difficult to reduce power consumption through the respective constituent elements.